


raise you like a phoenix

by firemblem



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a Slytherin student with a smug grin and cocky attitude -- and Haru can't stand any of it. (But he can't quite ignore him either.)</p><p>A collection of one shots from the Free! boys' time at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginnings

Haru sits at the crowded Ravenclaw table, unaware of the looks he was getting for eating mackerel first thing in the morning. If the first years weren't staring at the quiet, dark-haired boy enjoying fish for breakfast, they were chattering nervously about the first day of classes. The upperclassmen dished advice about which professors were the strictest, or directed the younger students how to get to their classrooms. Someone had come over to Haru too, making sure he knew what he was doing. Just because he was quiet, people still assumed he was a freshman. He had only nodded and turned back to his food, but not before looking around to see if could spot any of his friends.  
  
Though he usually enjoyed many meals with Rei, his fellow Ravenclaw 4th year, the boy was no where to be in sight. _Perhaps he was already in the library_ , Haru thinks. At the Hufflepuff table he spotted Makoto and Nagisa, chatting animatedly. He smiled slightly to himself, remembering the fun they had at yesterday's Sorting Ceremony. He considers sitting at their table, something he did so often that the other students of Hufflepuff had grown accustomed to his presence. But it was getting late and Haru knew the potions professor would show no mercy if he showed up at any time that wasn't considered early.  
  
Haru stands up then, brushing the nonexistent crumbs off his cloak with a sweep of his hands. He begins walking out of the Great Hall, but not before someone bumps into him from the side. Haru is surprised, but only for a moment.  
  
"Haru! I didn't see you last night," a red-haired boy says loudly.  
  
_Rin_ , Haru thinks. One thing he didn't miss over the summer break.  
  
"We sit at different tables," Haru responds plainly, trying to shuffle through the hallway. But Rin matches his pace.  
  
"Doesn't stop you from joining Hufflepuff's all the time," he chimes. Haru rolls his eyes, wondering what he did to deserve the endless teasing that had begun their first year. Rin had plenty of friends of Slytherin, couldn't he bother one of them?  
  
Rin jabs him with his elbow then. "Need any help finding your first class?" He smirks and its difficult for Haru not to notice the way his teeth glint even in the dim lights of the halls. "Didn't you get lost last time?" Rin continues.  
  
"That was our first year," Haru huffs. "How did you even remember that?" he asks, allowing his gaze to meet Rin's for the first time.  
  
Rin is sheepish then, turning to look the other direction. He opens his mouth for what Haru knows is some kind of comeback, but a certain Hufflepuff interrupts them.  
  
"We have joint potion classes together!" Makoto cheers, clamping a hand onto Haru's shoulder. Haru merely nods. "Oh, hi Rin!" Makoto says, noticing the other boy. Rin waves before beginning to walk away.  
  
"See you at quidditch later, Haru!"  
  
Haru honestly hopes he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future chapters will be much longer!! 
> 
> u can hit me up on twitter: @loucaster or tumblr: aominedaki


	2. lumos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this seems like a chapter fic but it's not (or at least it won't be after this)

Haru slides into his seat next to Makoto at potions, letting out a silent sigh of relief since there was no way Rin could be in the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff joint class. Whenever Haru thought about Rin his skin prickled --  a natural reaction to what he believed to be annoyance. Haru started furiously jotting notes the moment the professor began speaking. Makoto looked at him with slight concern, as the majority of what she was saying was basic review material from last year.

 

"Are you alright, Haru?" Makoto whispered while their professor's back was turned.

 

Haru grunts. "Fine."

 

Makoto shrugs and doesn't push the matter again until they leave class.

 

"Did something happen with Rin?" he asks as they walk through the hallway.

 

"Why would you think that?" Haru deflects, hoping he doesn't sound as alarmed as he feels about the question.

 

"I don't know. He always seems to push your buttons the wrong way."

 

Haru lets those words sink in, before deciding that it was way too early and way too unnecessary to think about how he felt about Rin. He split away from Makoto shortly, going to his next few Ravenclaw-only classes with Rei. Whether it was because Rei scolded him when he started doodling in the corners of his parchment, or because he tended to shout about the beauty of Defense Against the Dark Arts spells -- he kept Haru's mind off Rin.  
  
(Though Haru wasn't sure why his mind was on Rin in the first place).

 

Unfortunately, Rei couldn't do much about that when it came to the joint Ravenclaw-Slytherin Charms class. Haru sighs. He could only find solace in the fact that Rei was sitting next to him, going on about the spells he had been practicing over the summer.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Rin saunters up to their table, taking a seat across from Haru.

 

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you before Quidditch now, huh?" Rin asks with a grin, to which Haru merely nods.

 

"And who may this be?" Rei pipes up, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

 

Rin's smile disappears as he takes note, presumably for the first time, of the other boy sitting beside Haru. He frowns. "Star Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. How could you not know me?" His corners of his mouth to upward smugly.

 

Rei looks appalled, yet before Haru can explain to him that he's _always_ like this, another student joins their table. He punches Rin only somewhat lightly in the shoulder and tells him to shut up.

 

"Ouch! Sousuke!" Rin rubs the likely sore spot on his arm as his best friend take the empty seat next to him.

 

The professor begins talk and Haru couldn't be more grateful to have other things to focus on that aren't the antics of the table he ended up at. The professor begins speaking about a charm that allows the user to quickly blast open objects such as boxes, trunks, or chests. He finally understands the purpose of the closed chests in front of him, though he doesn't quite get why Rin's looking at him like that, cocked brow, cheeky smile and all.

 

Haru swears he sees his eyes glint when he says, "Bet I could get the spell before you."

 

Haru exhales loudly. He never backed down from a challenge, especially not one from Rin. Whether it was on the Quidditch pitch or in class, the Slytherin boy never failed to make the competitive flames in him to dance.

 

Haru points his dark, glossy wand at the chest in front of him, chanting _Cistem Aperio_ under his breath, waiting for something to happen. Rin does the same, looking up to see Haru's progress after a few seconds. Though Rin's chest is just as tightly shut as Haru's, he still has the audacity to smirk across at him.

 

Haru grits his teeth and grips his wand harder. He's muttering the spell louder and louder, getting increasingly frustrated as he's met with one failure after another. From the corner of his eye, he can see Rin's usually confident smile faltering.

 

That is until Sousuke says something like "calm down" to his fellow housemate. Rin's fingers loosen around the wand and the next time he chants the spell, a burst of light shoots at the chest. It flies open, revealing what seems to be a reward for completing the magical incantation successfully. Inside is a chocolate frog, which Rin happily scoops up and takes a bite out of. Rei had already opened his chest ages ago, though he refused to eat the chocolate. Sousuke ended up eating both his own and Rei's.

 

"Do you want some of mine?" Rin teases, looking across at Haru.

 

Haru's brows furrow. "I have my own, thanks," he says curtly, trying again to open his chest. He's met with failure once more.

 

"Haru you can do this!" Rei cheers loudly from his side. Sousuke makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like a scoff across from him.

 

And then Rin walks over to where Haru's standing. He comes in close, his chest pressing lightly against Haru's back. Haru inhales sharply at the unexpected contact. The back of his neck is practically on fire when Rin begins to talk in his ear, telling him to relax. His hand goes to reach for Haru's, which is grasping the wand tightly -- but Haru pushes him away.

 

"I can do it," he says, trying to ignore the way his skin still feels hot.

 

"Just trying to help," Rin chuckles, making his way back to his seat.

 

By the end of class, Haru finally gets it. He eats his chocolate petulantly, half-listening to Rei's comforting words, how his technique really was beautiful once Haru cast the spell successfully. He forces Rei to leave the classroom with him quickly as soon as the professor dismisses them. Haru explains that he doesn't want to be late for Quidditch, but really, the faster he could get away from Rin, the better. Haru was pissed he'd lost to him, but even more irritated with his attitude.

 

 

-

 

Haru arrives back at the Ravenclaw dorm, only panting slightly. He has the answer to the riddle on the tip of his tongue, but Rei gets it out first. Haru sighs, wondering how many more challenges he was going to lose today. They enter the grand common room, step onto the plush carpet that had been layered over the stone floor. Haru loosens his collar immediately, finally in the comfort of some privacy. He takes off his tie and cloak next, hoping it'd do something to lessen his body temperature. _Why was he feeling so feverish?_

 

He plops into a comfy armchair for a bit as Rei and other Ravenclaws go off about their opinions of the first day. Eventually Haru realizes that his reason for dashing out of Charms wasn't just an excuse -- he was actually going to be late for Quidditch if he didn't get a move on soon. He grabs his sports bag from upstairs, quickly tossing the clothes that laid scattered across the floor. He has no time to listen to Rei as he says something about a spell that would have made the process much faster.

 

"See you at dinner Haru!" Rei calls as Haru exits the dorm. "Wait you forgot--!" The door slams but Haru walks along, not able to think of anything important (practice jersey, broomstick) that wouldn't be in the locker room.

 

When Haru arrives, he is grateful that the Quidditch pitch is split, with Slytherin's team practicing on one half, and Ravenclaw's on another. The quaffles of Slytherin's team end up on Ravenclaw's side a few times, and it seems like Rin is always the one to go zooming after them. Though he's been seeing the flash of red hair in his peripheral almost the entire length of practice, Haru actually pays him full attention this time. But he can't tell if Rin notices or not.

 

Rin performs a particularly showy move, something that involves a high speed dive and a little bit of going upside down while retrieving a quaffle that had ended up a few yards below where Haru was floating.

 

Haru convinces himself that he isn't impressed.

 

 

-

 

 

Back in the locker room, Haru takes his time getting dressed. Voices bounce of the metal of the lockers, voices that disappear with time. But Haru is still there, wondering where the hell he had put his tie. He looks under one of the benches, frowning. Nothing was there. When he gets back up from crouching, he's met with Rin, looking at him with what seems like a nervous grin.

 

"You forgot something," Rin says, pointing at the barren space around Haru's neck area. _Oh_ he thinks, remembering Rei shouting before he had left. He must have overlooked his tie while packing his school uniform.

 

"It's ok," Rin says approaching closer. "I have an extra. I mean. If you want." He unzips the sports bag that hangs from one of his shoulders, pulling out a silver and green tie that matched the one around his own collar.

 

"It's your colors."

 

"Obviously."

 

"Are you sure it's ok?"

 

"Are _you_ ok with it?"

 

Haru nods. He would only be wearing it at dinner today, after all.

                                                                                                                                                  

"Good." Rin smiles, slender fingers bringing the tie around Haru's collar. Haru looks down, watching Rin's strong hands work their magic. Magic in the loosest sense of the term. After all, this was a pure Muggle skill.

 

Half a minute later, he's done. Haru looks up from his chest at the same time Rin does. Their eyes meet and slide away from one another simultaneously. Haru's ears are burning and he's looking to the wall to the left when he mutters out a "thanks".

 

Rin, feeling a little embarrassed himself, takes a small step back. "I'll see you at dinner," he mumbles almost incoherently. Haru wonders where his usual confidence and bravado had gone.

 

Rin doesn't wait for a reply. He's out the door within a moment, his cloak swishing against the concrete floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! from here on out, it's just going to be a handful of fluffy one-shots of different moments in Haru and Rin's relationship around Hogwarts and such 
> 
> stay magical ~~~  
> twitter: @loucaster  
> tumblr: aominedaki


End file.
